


Overcharge

by Friedrich_3



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich_3/pseuds/Friedrich_3
Summary: 第三人视角，ooc，用词较负面，有伪3p、口交、偷拍等可能引起不适的情节
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 6





	Overcharge

啊呀，那不是藤丸同学的发圈吗？  
少年拿起书包离开教室前习惯性瞥了一眼右边隔自己一列的座位，那里从最后一节课开始就一直空着。他确认周围没有其他同学注意到自己后，迅速捡起发圈揣进兜里，谢绝了朋友一同回家的请求，独自离开教室往反方向走去。  
“现在就把这个还给藤丸同学吧，正好可以去看看她身体怎么样了。”  
藤丸立香今天因为身体不适而早退，走之前面颊通红呼吸急促，大概是在春夏之交的季节里着凉感冒继而发烧的缘故。头一次见到沉稳可靠的她陷于病弱的模样，少年讶异自己心中竟会生出一闪而过的悸动，不过他还是摇摇头谴责了这种不合时宜的念头，只是按照打听来的地址找到她租住的公寓，在楼下便利店买了退热贴后上楼，来到她房间所在的楼层。  
“呜呜……好难受……”  
没走几步不远处就传来了一声模糊的呻吟，仿佛正被小火煎熬的微沸开水，在少年的耳朵里咕嘟作响。他确信那是藤丸同学的声音，本能地循着那个方向踏出一步后却又停了下来，担心现在去拜访是不是会打扰她的休息。  
他掏出发圈攥在手里，还迟疑着没有走过去敲门时，一个男声的回答忽然刺进他的耳膜。  
“明知道魔力一旦传输受阻会在自己体内不断积蓄，造成精神混乱，却还要强撑着去学校，看来之前的学生时光里确实有什么很让你怀念呢，Master……”  
少年并未在意诸如“魔力”、“Master”之类诡异的名词，仅是这个陌生男声的出现就实在让他不悦。  
“小气……”少年又听到了她小声的嗔怪，心跳不由得又落了一拍，“可、可是，能不能先把门关好……”  
“呵……这里明明没有其他人，有那个必要吗？”  
走近一看，少年才发现到她房间的门只是半掩着。男人的话仿佛割断了他脑中犹豫的最后一根弦，驱使他立刻靠近，下定决心偷瞄里面的情况。  
可当他真的看到眼前的情形时，预想中各种会让他神伤的情形脆弱得被现实轻松击碎。他只觉得对面窗户里的夕阳连同窗下沙发上的人影太过刺眼，甚至忘记了自己是在偷看，更没有发觉自己就站在屋内人一转头就能看到的位置。  
正对门的地面上散落着两件男式衬衫，不远处的沙发上似乎还有衣料摩擦的声音。藤丸立香瘫在两个男人的身体之间，依旧面颊潮红，正艰难地小口喘气。她枕在其中一人的肩膀上，两眼迷离地仰头注视着他，任由他双手探进自己的上衣撩起水手服和内衣，露出她胸腹洁白的肌肤。而另一人则跪坐在少女面前，褪下她的裙子和内裤后又分开她纤细的双腿，用自己硬挺的阴茎紧紧贴住她的下身，性器前端正外溢出透明的稠液，顺着茎身上暴起的血管缓流到少女的腿心里。  
“藤……藤丸同学……”  
少年第一时间当然有想过自己英雄救美的戏码，可那两个男人惨白肌肤上的斑驳伤疤几乎把他吓到拔腿就跑。他赶紧闪身躲到门后，庆幸自己没被那两个高大凶恶的男人发现，然而同龄少女的光洁裸体已经深深印在这个年轻男生的脑海当中，鲜明得根本无法散去，他又实在是不甘心就这么离开，悄悄地扭回了头。  
“我相信以Master的意志力，再坚持一会儿也无妨。不过……”  
立香背后的男人忽然抬手托起她胸前的两团乳房，动起指尖挤压逗弄上面粉嫩的乳头。怀中的少女立刻皱起眉头小声地咿呀哼唧，双腿颤抖着想要缠住她面前的男人的腰。  
“Servant总归是要服从命令，如果Master不想再忍耐下去，只要点点头……”  
不要……不要答应他们……藤丸同学是不会答应他们的吧——他一直相信藤丸同学是个乖巧的好学生，不会就这么屈服。然而少女毫无抵抗的姿态却仿佛在告诉他，她被男人们肆意玷染、吃干抹净只是时间问题。  
这压得他根本喘不上气。不过，他现在只是个无法插手此事的可怜“观众”罢了。  
“嗯嗯……拜托了岩窟王，立香好难受……立香肚子里魔力塞得好满好胀……”少女梦呓着微微张嘴探出一点舌尖，似乎是在向她身后的男人索吻，“而且岩窟王也魔力不足……立香想和魔力不足的岩窟王一起舒服起来……”  
她又微微抬起下身开始焦躁地摆动腰肢，用私处轻轻摩擦着与自己紧贴的性器，在上面来回涂抹着湿黏的水痕，而她真正期盼的却明显不止于此。  
“Master，你啊……”方才还从容戏弄少女的男人竟一时陷入沉默，接着只是垂下眼眸，正视她含着水汽的双眼，“明明都迷糊成这样，还连这点小事都不肯放过呢。”  
“这怎么是小事……唔！”  
少年感觉自己在苦笑。他眼睁睁看着立香被她背后的男人直接吻住双唇，两人开始细腻地纠缠起来，而另外一位也不再只是打量着少女的娇态，伸手拨开她下身闭合的小口，咬着牙将自己那凶悍的性器挤入了她窄小的腔道里。  
“嗯唔！……”  
少女的小穴受到男人的侵入而强行绽放开来，她触电似地抓挠起手边的空气，欢愉的吟叫因为唇舌的绞合而压在她自己的喉咙里。她倚靠的男人腾出一只手握住她一边正轻轻晃动的乳肉，继续用手指撩拨上面发胀的乳尖。  
含着蜜液的娇小花口很快就被性器完全撑满，滑腻的汁水随着少女的一声呜咽从强张的穴口处溢出。顶开蹭过她腔内的每一层嫩肉抵至尽头后，男人开始小幅地摆动腰部，顶弄挤压她小穴尽处稚嫩的宫口，在她饱胀魔力的小腹里不断翻搅出绵密粘稠的水声。茎身抽插时黏在上面的晶亮花汁被反复带出腔道，又层层淤积在穴口，那里红润薄软的肉瓣上很快就沾上一层厚腻黏亮的水色，颤巍巍着仿佛会随时滴落。  
那个男孩只能呆站在门外看着这一切，连小声呼唤立香的力气也几乎丧失，只因为少女眼中一贯温和的目光仅是由于他们的侵犯就迅速溃散，失神的蜜色眼瞳里尽是漫溢着破碎的情欲。他所牵挂的同学正深深失堕于和其他男人的性交当中，被粗暴的快感尽情玩弄到几近崩坏……少年的目光偶然落到她高高仰起的雪白颈项上，似乎只有那里还未被两个男人染指，可他也只能虚浮地抬手，“抚摸”这属于少女肢体的一部分。  
即使如此也移不开视线的少年正绝望地发抖，他提着的东西也失手掉到了地上。  
“嗯？”  
房间里的两个男人听到物品坠地的声音后都暂时停了下来，转而盯着门口僵在原地的男孩，只有少女趁这激烈交合的空隙大口呼吸起来，胸口剧烈起伏着。可少年此时已顾不得看她——他感觉自己的心脏仿佛被两人金色眼眸中的十字瞳孔所瞄准，扎人的目光下一秒就会洞穿他的胸膛。他终于鼓足逃跑的勇气而迅速转身离开，可身后立香的询问又绊住了他的脚步。  
“怎么了？”  
“呵呵……没什么，只是虚幻的影子而已。”房间里的男人们还是抢在少年之前回答了她。  
“好吧……嗯啊！”  
立香那声尾音发颤的惊呼再次把少年的视线拉回来——眼前的她正近乎失控地喘息娇吟，两眼含着泪水茫然地对着灰暗的天花板——这自然全拜那两个坏心眼的男人所赐，他们变本加厉地翻弄挑逗着少女微沁薄汗的敏感身体，性器在她黏腻不堪的小穴里愈加放肆地顶弄抽送，连带她胸前绵软的乳肉一并在两个男人身体之间的湿热气氛中不停晃动。她胡乱扯住扶在自己腰间的手，呜咽着轻轻摇头，似乎是在本能地惧怕自己会溺死在欲海之中，可没多久后当性器硕大的前端又一次嵌入她柔弱的宫口上时，少女无措地瞪大双眼哭叫着挺直上身，抵在另一个男人的胸膛上颤抖着迎来了高潮。  
“嗯……”  
性器从少女体内艰难抽离后，她就像失去了支撑一般全身酥软下去，瘫在她背后的男人身上半闭着眼歇息。她腿心里的肉缝还在微微抽搐，断断续续吐出一点被搅弄出细泡的半透明滑液。  
“终、终于结束了吗……”  
少年紧绷的神经急需放松，他垮下上半身扶着膝盖大口地呼吸，拼命地想着一会儿该怎么面对眼前的藤丸同学。  
“被那两个家伙放过了吗，先找个他们看不见的地方躲起来吧……”  
少年站起身后顺便往房间内又看了一眼，可他发觉自己要受的酷刑并没有结束。  
“嗯呜呜……”  
休息片刻后立香的双眼仍未恢复神采，但她先是摇摇晃晃地坐了起来，嗅着交合后的腥甜气味俯身匍匐到面前男人的胯下，笨拙地伸出小舌开始舔舐起那根折腾她许久后依旧挺立的性器。她试图卷起舌侧托住那还在往外溢出稠液的前端，来回晃动舌尖磨蹭它底部的冠沟，那玩意儿也就随着她舌头的动作开始颤抖起来。  
“啧，Master……”男人被少女偷袭后倒吸了一口凉气，开始焦躁地轻揉她的头发。  
“呼呼，明明你们都还很精神……”少女暂且停下舔舐的动作仰起头来冲着他笑，但言语时下唇依旧托着他的性器努动发声。她又伸手探入腿间，拨开自己高潮后还在瑟缩的小穴肉瓣，那里正毫无防备地对着她背后的男人，“不需要再忍耐了，岩窟王……要一起舒服才可以哦……”  
“呵，什么时候变成了这种坏孩子……”  
两个男人几乎同时感慨着少女的狡猾却又随她摆弄，一个看着她沉下上身继续吸吮套弄着自己，另一个则如她所愿解开自己的腰带衣链，释放出同样充血勃起的性器，挤开少女软嫩的腿心后再度侵满她柔滑的内里，惹得她触电似地轻抬腰臀，让自己宫房的小口主动迎上男人的撞击。  
少年站在原地一动不动，只是木然地看着他们。他觉得自己只是个胆小的偷窥者，甚至连移开视线都做不到。  
立香继而改为扶着面前男人的大腿，张嘴含住性器圆伞形的顶端后开始前后摆动头部，让男人这敏感的一处反复顶弄摩擦自己的上颚，时不时还会触及她口腔深处的喉咙，那里会在受到侵占后本能地收紧。同时她的拇指还在不停地打圈按揉他腿根内侧的肌肤，让男人不由得皱起眉头轻哼起来，想摁住她的小脑袋却又不舍得用力，只是轻轻动腰迎合她舔舐吮吸的动作。狡猾的女高中生则趁他前挺时迅速沉下头部吞入了大半截性器，又微微抬起舌面用力挤压磨蹭他在自己口中正颤抖的玩意儿，放在她后脑勺的双手立刻僵在原地，紧接着便是少女的一声呜咽，粘稠的浊液随即喷涌进她的口腔里。  
催动喉咙咽下糊在喉头的精液后，立香张嘴松开男人的性器，翘起的前端从她微吐出的舌头上勾起一条黏线，即将离断时少女的舌尖又抵上茎身向上滑动，舔走了最后一点白浊。  
“这家伙……竟然把那种脏东西射进藤丸同学嘴里……”  
少年从衣兜里掏出手机，打开摄像功能对着房间里的三人。他又细致地调整摄像头的焦距，屏幕里少女的躯体很快就清楚了不少。  
立香身后原本慢条斯理的男人忽然略微前倾，双手扶住她的肩膀让她缓慢直起绵软的上身，少女发出模糊的疑问声，被带着挺起了胸脯。  
她的身体离开了镜头，少年赶紧调整了手机的角度。  
“啊啊！岩窟王……”  
男人突然使劲向前顶胯，性器狠狠蹭过小穴的敏感处戳到宫口。少女不由得呼吸一滞身体发抖，少年的手机刚好照到她被侵入时胸前乳肉颤了一下的画面。每当坚韧的性器顶部沉实地撞上腔道尽处紧闭的宫房，少女就会呜咽着缩紧她娇气的小穴，里面一层层收窄的肉褶又会在性器小幅抽离时受到冠沟有力的刮磨。她跪着的双腿脱力地发软颤抖，泪珠不断从她微红的眼眶里抖落，似乎是蚀骨的酥爽感正在她的小腹里横冲直撞。  
立香面前的男人拇指摁着她吐出的舌尖玩弄，另一手裹住她一边频繁晃动的乳房，两指夹着上面那一点肉珠轻轻搓揉，少女的呻吟声登时转了个调，一双小手也拼命找着他的臂膀，想要支撑自己即将被快乐盈满的轻虚身体。  
“不……不行了……”  
又经受几次抽插后立香轻泣着弓起上身，小穴在高潮时含着性器剧烈地痉挛收缩。她身后男人也欺身抵压住少女腔道的尽头，性器颤抖着往她小小的子宫里射入了大量稠厚的精液。  
“太过份了……在高中生的身体里直接……”  
立香与男人分开后躺倒在沙发上，腿心还粘着不少溢出的精液。少年拿着手机的胳膊正在颤抖，他知道还没结束，因为在男人整理自己的衣服时，另一位正扶着少女让她躺好，并又一次掰开了她的双腿。  
“嗯……”  
“糟了！……”  
少年顾不上偷看并拍摄立香又一次受到侵犯的模样而是迅速揣好手机，只因为男人穿好衣服后正准备点烟，抬头和他四目相对，就用手指夹着烟立刻起身向少年走来，金色的瞳仁始终盯着他不动。  
“不要怕……不要怕……错的明明是……诶？”  
盯着那双金色眼睛久了，少年不知为何失去了——不对，是忘记了对这个男人的敌意。  
“请问这位同学有什么事情吗？”男人只是简单询问少年的来意。  
“什么事情来着……”少年拍着头去想自己为什么会在这里，看到掉在地上的退热贴才恍然大悟，“对了，我是来给藤丸同学送还她丢失的发圈的。请问她是不是住在这里？”  
“没错。”男人冲他笑起来，似乎是肯定他寻路的本事，“等一下她就会出来。”  
“好的，我先在这里等着。”少年目送微笑着的男人关上房门消失在走廊尽处，收好地上的退热贴后准备拿手机看时间，结果发现自己的裤兜里只有一堆黏糊焦黑的不明物体，还粘到他手上了。  
“好恶心，趁这会儿赶紧去洗手，幸亏从外面看不到。”  
洗了挺久总算干净后他又回到房间门前，隐约听到了少女一声长长的呻吟和黏液冲刷嫩肉的声音，但他根本没放在心上，只是站在原地酝酿许久后抬手敲了敲门。  
“藤丸同学，是我，你的发圈掉了我给你捡回来了。”  
“啊……谢谢，我马上来……”  
藤丸同学的声音听起来很虚弱，但一阵布料摩擦声后她就来开了门，脸颊依然是潮红的颜色。  
“给，这是发圈。这是退热贴，或许……你能用上。”  
少年感觉自己的脸也烧了起来。  
“谢谢你，”立香冲他挤出一个微笑，“帮大忙了呢，‘影子’同学。”  
话音刚落，藤丸同学的模样在少年眼中迅速被黑色的裂纹所撕碎，但这只是因为他不过是立香的废弃孔中一个暂时得到人形的怨念，被她点破后和周围的景象一起崩塌成沙土而已。  
“啊……好险。”拼命并合的大腿一旦放松，爱德蒙他们射进她体内的精液就从腿心里溢出，顺着大腿内侧流了下来。她转头看着“罪魁祸首”的最后一片披风衣角也急匆匆地消失在黑暗中，愈发觉得自己被他们捉弄了。  
“真是的，下次一定得比他起得早，泡一杯世界上最苦的咖啡‘恭迎’这位坏心眼的伯爵先生起床好了。”立香一边走向前面的微光一边小声嘀咕，“还有下次再来这里的话，一定要在他讲大道理时先用打火机把他的脸照个清清楚楚……”


End file.
